


A+ loving

by Castiels_angel_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of implied sexual content, Fluff, Gym teacher! Dean language teacher! Cas, Humor, M/M, Multi, Very light smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_angel_wings/pseuds/Castiels_angel_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester  was the best gym teacher to ever walk the gym floors of truman bombers high school he was the very outgoing type always was quite the ladies man. </p>
<p>Castiel Novak was a well loved language teacher. students and other teachers adore him although he was shy and adorably dorky.</p>
<p>Castiel Novak was not Castiel Novak.</p>
<p>He was legally Castiel Winchester.</p>
<p>Dean and Castiel were practically Newly weds when they both applied for the same job short of each other's knowledge. </p>
<p>Problem was: no relationships in the workplace.</p>
<p>Problem was: Dean and Cas can't seem to keep their hands and eyes off each other.</p>
<p>Problem was: students and teachers were starting to notice their loving touches and endless flirting.</p>
<p>Just as long as the school bored didn't find out....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+ loving

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! Whoop! Finally wrote this down! I've had the idea in mind for months and never gained the confidence to write or post it! But here I am writing it and posting it! I sincerely hope you enjoy it even though it's not the greatest! I tried! 
> 
> Enjoy you beautiful reader :)

"I like your tie" Cas placed the tie around his neck walking over to Dean asking for him to tie it. Cas never quite understood the concept of tying ties and Dean was always happy to help his husband.

"Thank you, Dean" Dean smiled up at him and Cas returned the smile.

"Gonna knock em' dead baby" Dean said tying the tie and kissing Cas' cheek Cas smiled down at Dean kissing the top of his head before walking towards their closet pulling out his suit.

today was cas' first day at Truman bombers high school he was their new Language teacher. Dean thought the job was perfect for Cas since he always enjoyed writing and always seemed to have a superior knowledge on English. Cas has been going to school for quite some time now and finally he was ready, ready for his first actual teaching gig.

He was both nervous and excited. 

Dean had just landed a job at a school about a month ago as their gym teacher and Dean loved his job, always bringing home small gifts students had brought in for him. He always gushed when he told Cas about his students and Cas loved to see deans face as he described each of his students. He always seemed to glow as his smile brightened.

Cas and Dean have been married for two months and we're still adjusting to the married life. They had just bought a house and were going to check out dogs at a local humane society after work. (big commitment adopting an animal is) 

Dean was now dressed and Cas made a quick batch of coffee and left some for Dean rushing out the door almost spilling some out of the thermos on his suit. He ran to his car, jumping in and reading directions from his phone. Cas quickly pulled onto the road he had to follow leading to the school admiring the many perfectly domestic houses. Cas smiled as the school came into view, he pulled into the parking lot taking up the nearest empty spot. Cas jumped out of his car checking his watch before he grabbed his bag from the trunk. 

7:00 Dean would be at work in ten minutes he hoped he made it on time.

Cas slung his bag around his shoulders walking into the neat and tidy shcool. When he walked in he noticed a few kids sitting on benches. A banner stating 'go Truman bombers' hung over Cas' head. He walked into what he assumed was the office pulling out his badge and placing in on the counter the pudgy women with glasses looked over the desk at Cas.

"Uh- Castiel um- Novak" Cas hated using his original last name but he had to,school policy, which Cas found very weird. Cas recently found out this school had a lot of policies. "I'm n-new" 

"Your classrooms down the hall on your left, 115" she spoke in a low and grouchy voice as she pointed a red painted finger down a hall. Cas nodded and followed the hall leading to room 115 on his left he grabbed his key and twisted the knob walking in and setting up. He looked down at his watch which read 8:00 students would be pilling in soon. 

 

***

 

Dean couched the students on how to properly dribble and shoot ( since the students at his school had no idea how the basics of basket ball worked ) Dean gave  a very well-thought-out example. Just as He was just helping Herbert Newman he looked over his shoulder to see a group of girls giggling and talking. Dean sighed "I'll be right back Herbert" Herbert nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve Dean scrunched his nose and walked to the girls. "Ladies! What's the gossip about!" They all stood stunned and looked at Dean. "Come on! Fill me in! It must be good! If it means your skipping my class to talk about it!" The boldest one Chrissy chambers stood up and spoke.

"There's a new language teacher and he's...cute" she blushed and looked away from Deans piecing green eyes.

Dean nodded. "how cute?" Dean bet his language teacher was much cuter.

"uh- very..." Chrissy spoke hesitantly as she fiddled with her shirt.

"Well then...betcha I know cuter...but...lets get a move on!" he gestured to the girls to grab a basket ball which they did and began shooting at a net. once they seemed to be okay he walked back over to Herbert. Grabbing a basket ball and dribbling before shooting a perfect shot with perfect form, it went in gracefully.

"Okay herb lets get this done before I turn eighty" 

 

***

 

"Class dismissed" Cas called when the bell rang and students rushed out girls giggling and waving as they passed him Cas confusedly waved back. Lunch time Cas thought as he walked down the hall to the teachers lounge. Cas knew he would have to introduce himself and socialize which had never really been Cas' forté.Dean always did the socializing for him.

Then the thought of Dean hit him. God I miss Dean! 

The lounge was pleasant. teachers talked and Cas talked with them but not to much due to his lack of conversation skills. He now sat with two female teachers he took quite a liking to ( not like liking ) Missouri Mosley and Jody mills. 

"Can't wait to see that gym teacher....mhm that's one fine piece of-" Jody spoke and was stopped by the beautiful gym teacher walking in. Her voice faded to a whisper "that's him" she whispered to Cas and Cas jerked his head.

Oh dear god! 

"Cas!" Cas' eyes widened as his husband walked over to him "what are you doing here b-" Dean stopped looking around at all the teachers present in the room. "You're the new language teacher aren't you?" Cas stood 

"Yes..." Cas' eyes raked over Dean and he smiled at the apparel Dean had on.

"Oh god...." Dean leaned forward "I'm gonna need you to come with me" 

Cas nodded and followed Dean out, Dean lead Cas to the janitors closet and he pulled Him in closing the door behind them.

"God Cas! What were you thinking! We could get fired! There's a no relationship in the workplace policy! It's only your first day God damnit!" 

"I know Dean! I didn't know this was your school when I applied! I'm sorry!" Cas looked down at his feet and fiddled with his hands. "I'm s-sorry Dean I j-just really wanted this job...." Dean softly smiled pulling the smaller man towards him in a gentle embrace kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay baby....we can make this work....without either of us getting fired....we'll just have to a fairly discrete and professional relationship at work, okay?...." Cas nodded into deans chest and Dean stole a kiss on the lips from Cas before they both stumbled out of the closet scanning the hall. No one in sight. They walked down the hall side by side and right into the teachers lounge there were only two teachers in there now. 

"We were uh- just leaving" jody spoke rushing up and grabbing Missouri.

"Oh! It's okay if you don't want to-" Cas spoke but was cut off my Jody and Missouri leaving. Cas waved them off but they didn't notice and only walked faster. Cas' hand dropped pathetically and he slumped to the nearest Chair Dean sat next to him smiling at him. Cas only frowned.

"Now they hate me...." Dean grabbed his hand. 'God! He's an adorable grumpy' Dean thought looking at Cas.

"They don't hate you baby....their just....suspicious" Cas frowned even more if remotely possible "worried they'll get in trouble if they get to close to us" 

"What if you get fired! You'll hate me! You'll resent me! You'll-" Dean stopped Cas' rambling by placing a chaste kiss on Cas' lips 

"I could never ever hate you cas!" Cas gently smiled and breathed in and out "I love you" 

"I love you too,Dean" they both smiled at each other braking into soft laughter.

"How did You even get in as Castiel Winchester? Surely they would recognize the name?"

"Another one of the upsetting policies" Dean slowly nodded and looked over at the clock. 

"We still have at least ten minutes....want some of my burger I stored iit in the fridge? You know the one from Sam's and Jess' barbecue?"

"Of course" Cas replied and Dean stood, walked to the fridge and grabbed a plate quickly snatching ketchup because he knew Cas loved ketchup on his burger. He returned to Cas and placed the burger in front of them. Cas took the first bite dipping it in the ketchup Dean supplied for him. they began a conversation about their students as Cas passed the burger to Dean and took a large bite. They could honestly get used to this. 

They just to be discrete.

And not let the shcool bored find out.

Soon lunch and recess were done and students piled in the halls filling the school with unwanted noise. Cas and Dean finished up and walked down the hall talking and staring at each other until Dean told a joke and Cas burst into a fit of laughter Dean rubbed his back before placing his hands at his sides.Cas wiped a tear from his eye still smiling. Students looked their way as they weaved their way through the crowd. Great now they were flirting. 

They had to stop their flirting escapade when a short blonde stepped in front of them. "Mr Novak!..I need your help with paragraph five in the text book..." Cas nodded.

"Ah yes! That dreaded paragraph five is indeed a complicated one...but yes of course come by my office after my next class and he shall work it out" 

She smiled "cool, thanks Mr Novak" she then walked off blonde hair bobbing as she walked.

"Mr Novak huh? Mhmm that could be a kink of mine I'll be sure to use that tonight..." Cas blushed.

"Yes? Well...you do handle basket balls all day and that could possibly be a kink of mine..." 

Dean had a intake of breath "oh...God I can't wait for tonight" Cas smiled and scanned the hall no students were within earshot and he sighed in relief. Deans voice fell to a very silent whisper "don't worry baby no one heard" Cas nodded and stopped in front of his class. 

"This is my class I should be getting going....the bell did ring about two minutes ago" 

"Let me see your class...." Cas' eyes widened "come on Cas! Lemme see!" 

"Dean...." 

"Come on sweetcheeks!"

"fine! I suppose! But don't you have a class to get too?" 

"Not yet..I texted my assistant at lunch thinking we were going to have sex in the janitors closet but..." 

"Dean!" Cas blushed once again and glanced around "I'm not going to risk your job" 

"We'll be fine just don't get the need to grab my d-" Dean stopped when Herbert walked past them and into the class "hey herb!" Dean smiled. "Herbert's a good kid...little weird but still good" without further a due Cas walked into class Dean at his side. 

"Hello everyone...." Cas said silently and Dean hit his back 

"Come on Cas! Speak up! Your like a mouse!" 

Cas glared at Dean and spoke in a much louder tone. "As many of you may already know this is Mr Winchester...and for those of you at haven't heard the rumours I am the new language teacher Mr Novak" Cas walked behind his desk and Dean sat on his desk looking the class over. Cas pulled out some papers. "Dean if you please, hand out these pieces of paper to the students" 

"Sure thing Mr Novak" Dean winked and moved to the students passing a sheet to each then returning to Cas' side. "what now baby-" Dean stopped realizing the nickname. "-Baby mouse!" Cas rolled his eyes.

This was going to be harder than anticipated.


End file.
